


Self Conscious

by Hestia



Series: All about Eskel [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, This is very short, but maybe it won't be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia
Summary: Eskel thinks Jaskier hates him. Jaskier very very much don'tpart of a series but independent
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: All about Eskel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901527
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Self Conscious

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a concept I have plan to turn this into a full fic if I can but feel free to use this as a prompt too if you wanna

Concept

Eskel gets super self-conscious the first time Jaskier comes to Kaer Morhen because the bard keeps staring at him and Eskel thinks the human is disgusted by his scars, like everybody else. But since he’s obviously pretty important to Geralt, Eskel doesn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. So he keeps avoiding Jaskier, or stays quiet and looks down when they are in the same room so his hair will fall on this face and hide him a little so he won’t frighten the bard as much.

He’s too self-conscious to realise if Jaskier can’t take his eyes off off Eskel it’s because he’s absolutely smitten with that huge man. To the point, he falls silent when Eskel is around cause he can’t even find a good way to flirt with him without sounding absolutely silly. And he really likes Eskel’s deep voice and would rather shut up if it means Eskel will talk a little more, cause the man seems incredibly shy. He just wants Eskel to tell him Witcher stories forever. But he thinks Eskel doesn’t like him very much cause he always keeps far away when Jaskier is in the room and always turn his face away from him, like he can’t bear to have a silly human around all winter and would rather avoid him that talk to him.

It takes almost all winter for them to realise how stupid they both are.


End file.
